


You make me remember the power when everything's right, please stay the night

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Get the very subtle 'Eurythmics' reference? :D, Idiots in Love, Laundry, Mental roleplay, Ownership, Song references, Spanking, True Love, but he did juh!, cancelling dates, fuck me I love songs in my fics, peonies cos they are Babyboy's bestest ones, tell me why don't you bring me flowers?, this gives me life, watching Edward scissorhands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	You make me remember the power when everything's right, please stay the night

Tim had been home for a few days, but we still hadn't had very much time together.   
He was going back on location again in three days and the thought alone made the uneasy feeling in me grow and I wished for the ability to stop time to have him stay with me. It never got easier when he travelled and the ache was as real and strong as the first time he had to say goodbye to me at my front door. Tim didn't have a profession that enabled him to control his working hours, either, and when he was working it was often out of town and sometimes even out of the country. Being particularly busy right now also kept us unavoidably and unfortunately separated, and now as I had a few precious moments with him on the phone I was told, for the second time since he got back, that he had to cancel our date due to his schedule.

"Amy love, I am _so_ sorry, but I can't see you tonight," he said and I could hear the stress and disappointment in his voice. I felt bad for him since I knew how cancelling our date tonight didn't make him feel any better or less guilty, and doing my best not to add to those feelings, I had taken a steadying breath and just accepted it - what else could I do?

"Oh, no, what's happened?"

"Marcia just called, it seems like she has managed to put together a spur-of-the-moment dinner with a few directors and she wants me there..."

"Oh."

"And it's gonna be a boring dinner where we only talk business the entire time," Tim sighed, "and she insisted that I'd be there."

"Of course, Tim," I said, "it comes with your job, you know..."

"Yes, I guess so."

"So you're gonna be busy the entire evening? Or can I see you later?"

"I don't know, darling. These things tend to go on forever..."

"Shit happens," I said to try and put a little light on the situation and not to guilt-trip him even more.

"I feel horrible for doing this to you and I wished there was something I could do to get out of it, but I can't."

"It's alright, Tim. Truly, it is." 

"But it's not really, though," he said with feeling, "I keep promising things and having to break them all the time is killing me." 

"Aww, baby," I tried to soothe, "I know you're swamped right now and that we can't be with each other as much as we'd like, but it's alright, I'm alright." I knew what I said was the truth and making him feel bad was the last thing I wanted. I could hear him sigh on the other end.

"You are so good to me, my darling," he said and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I have my moments," I quipped, making him laugh.

"You absolutely do."

There was a moment of silence and I straightened up where I was sat in the middle of my bed and fiddled with some drawing papers I had lying around. 

"Babygirl..." Tim purred suddenly and my heart started beating as his choice of nickname for me and the way he said it only could mean one thing, "put the...necklace on, will you?"

My chest started tingling right away and just as he had asked, I got up from the bed and opened my closet doors and with the phone propped between my shoulder and ear, I knelt down and took out a little box I had buried underneath some clothes. I knew "the necklace" was in the box and that I would have it around my neck in a few moments, that notion alone made me aroused.  
  
"Do you have it?" Tim asked.

Lifting the lid off the box, my stomach fluttered by the sight of it and I longed for the feeling of cool leather on my skin. Picking it up as I grabbed the phone with my right hand.

"I have it," I said in a low tone, and just like that - we stepped into our roles.

"Now be a good girl and put it on for me."

Setting the phone down to use both hands to fasten it around my neck, I then caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and I liked what I saw. It was a purple leather collar Tim and I had bought some time ago and used as an extra flavour sometimes in our roleplay.   
It had a loop at the front and functioned very well attached to a leash or rope - not that we had tried _that_ very many times. We mostly used it for the mental thrill, a "proof of ownership" kind of a thing and a state of claim, 'cause once I had put it on, I couldn't get it off without a key, a key which Tim, of course, had control over.  
The idea of surrendering to him and knowing _he_ was the one calling the shots was one of the most erotic notions I could think of and I gladly submitted myself to him.

"It's on," I confirmed and smirked at my own reflection.

Tim gave a deep chuckle, "That's my girl," he praised.

I laid down on my bed, "I'm so glad you like it..."

"This means you're mine tonight, Amy," he purred, "even though I can't be there."

"Oh, I know," I said a tad dramatically.

My hand brushed over my breast and as I turned my head on the mattress, the collar reminded me of just that - that I was his, and _nothing_ was sexier than that.  
There was a moment of exciting silence, we both knew we couldn't take it any further right now, and that was alright, but we had started something which would keep us alive and mentally occupied until the next time we could meet. 

"So what are you up to instead tonight now that I've completely ruined our date?" Tim asked, and just like that - we stepped out of our roles.

I gave a little laugh, "Oh, I don't really know," I answered as I fiddled with the collar, realizing I actually had _no_ idea what I would do now that we weren't seeing each other. "I might go out with Annie... Or have a quiet evening all by myself and catch up on some laundry."

Tim hummed.

"How exciting, huh?" I quipped and gave an amused exhale, "doing laundry on a Saturday like some pensioner..."

Tim laughed softly, "Aww, my little pensioner." 

We chuckled together and I noticed how I had no problem staying in and doing laundry. My whole outlook on life and what I used to perceive as fun had all changed when I met Tim, and sometimes I actually _did_ feel like an old lady since I had no need to binge drink and rage around anymore now that he was in my life, and "taking it easy" didn't equal death nowadays like my preconceived notion had had me to believe in the past. Tim had become both my reason and excuse to slow down. And I had become his. 

"Look, I have to go now," he said, "but can I call you later tonight?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Alright, my love, wish me luck and don't launder yourself to death," he quipped.

"I won't," I giggled.

"Bye, my love."

"Bye, baby."

Just as we hung up I heard Annie rummaging around outside my closed door, so I got up and slipped a hooded sweater on to conceal "my necklace" and opened the door to see what she was doing. She was kneeling as she was searching through a bag, just barely holding up a big bath towel with one of her arms.

"Hey, you're going out?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dave is picking me up in half an hour and I can't find my best pair of panties," she said absent-mindedly but gave me a knowing smile when she realized what she had said, rising to her feet.

"He's not gonna care what panties you wear, Annie! It's what's underneath he cares about," I quipped.

"Oh, like I haven't seen you flip out when I know you're going over to Tim's, huh?"

"Touché."

She grinned at me.

"So I guess you're not up for having beers at 'Wildcat Gin' then?" I asked, knowing already she didn't.

"Not tonight, sweetie." 

"Alright, it looks like it's gonna be me and some dirty laundry tonight, then."

*

There was a knock on the door at about eight that night and the first thing that caught my attention when I opened the door was the bouquet of purple peonies surrounding a single white one, and how the vivid image lit up the otherwise dull-coloured stairwell and I gasped with surprise.

"Hi, you lost?" was the first thing that blurted out of me.

"Is this ms Willard?" the delivery guy asked.

"Yes..?" I said a bit hesitant.

"Then these are for you," he said as he held out the bouquet to me.

I accepted the flowers with a look of genuine surprise and was told to sign for them on a dotted line before he inclined his head.

"Have a good evening, miss,"

And he was out of there. Closing the door behind myself, I put my nose in the flowers and inhaled deeply. Seeing it was a bunch of peonies I figured they were from Tim - who else would to something like this for me?

I read the card and on one side it said: "Saturday night; are you all dressed up in blue?" That was an obvious reference to a Bruce Springsteen song I absolutely adored. Turning the card over it said: "I'm sorry about tonight" with a little heart in one of the corners.

My face was one big smile and my cheeks had flushed to a light pink as I walked into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in, and I felt like the most special and gorgeous creature in the world due to Tim, even though I was dressed like a slob with two different kinds of socks on, but I knew that didn't matter to him, he didn't care what I wore because he told me all the time how beautiful I was and when he did - I believed him.   
He made it so easy for me to love myself again and he didn't even have to use words for it every time.

Finding a white and pink vase, I put the bouquet in it and filled it with water, then I just stared at it for a few minutes with a stupid grin on my face, quietly realizing for the tenth time that week how in love I was and how happy I was to be alive.   
Picking up the vase I carried it to the living room and set it down on the table - I wanted _everyone_ to be able to see it.

*

It was close to midnight and I was lying watching tv on the couch in the living room when there was a knock on the door again. I had been doing laundry all evening and the whole apartment now smelled like "Strawberry and lily kiss". Even my blanket and I pulled it tighter around me as I heaved myself out of the couch and walked to answer the door.   
I was met with the most surprising and beautiful sight - it was Tim - in a navy blue suit and white shirt, the tie slightly loosened around his neck and the top two buttons unbuttoned - coming straight from the dinner by the looks of it.

"Hello," he grinned, his hands behind his back as he turned from side to side very slightly.

I blinked in sheer surprise and managed to stumble on my own word even though all I said was "hi!"

He stepped through the doorway and I finally got to put my arms around him, he didn't do the same, and I thought that was a little strange, but didn't linger on it for very long when he kissed my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and touched his upper arms, "I thought you were gonna be busy.

"I was, but there's only so much polite business talk I can stomach, really," he said and exhaled, "and when the conversation turned into a shouting match of which one came up with what, I knew it was time to get the hell out of there, so I 'borrowed' this when no one was looking." Producing a bottle of wine from behind his back. 

"Does Marcia know about your french exit, Tim?" I quipped and accepted the bottle with a smile.

"She was the one calling me the taxi, actually..." he admitted as his eyebrows shot up in a contented expression. Then his face changed very subtly and he stepped closer as he hooked a finger in the neck of my hoodie and pulled gently, revealing the purple leather collar he instructed me to put on a few hours ago. Our eyes locked and his mouth curved into an appreciative smile. He chose not to say anything about the matter, but I could see how fucking pleased he was that I had obeyed. Without breaking his stare, he licked his lower lip as his eyes held me prisoner for a few seconds.  
"Got you this too," he said, sounding like nothing was up, showing me a copy of 'Edward Scissorhands' as he flashed a big, toothy grin. "I thought we could watch it together, I know how much you love it."

"What, you stole _that_ too?!" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, no!" he laughed as he handed me the movie, "I bought this one."

"Aw, Tim." Holding the case to my chest.

"This is a small way of making it up to you since I've had to cancel our plans so often lately." Dipping his head to kiss my cheek, he spoke in a low tone, "But I hope you will accept my little apology and keep loving me anyway."

He gave me a sheepish look before embracing me with both his arms.

"Tim, of course! I know how busy you are sometimes and that's absolutely fine. It's just the way it is, you know."

"So what are you doing? Are you alone?" he asked as he undid his shoelaces and stepped out of his black coloured Derby shoes and I tugged him along to the living room.

"Yes, just me. Annie is over at Dave's."

We walked over to the couch and he plopped down while I went into the kitchen to fetch us some wine glasses.

"You got the flowers, I see," he said as he removed his suit jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch.

Emerging from the kitchen with the glasses, I walked over to the living room table and set them down before moving to straddle his lap where I gave him a deep, long kiss.  
His hands holding me in place by my hips.

"I did," I purred against his lips, "thank you."

His hands found their way under my hoodie and he gently ran his fingers over the small of my back. 

"Did you get the song reference too?" he asked as he gave me a little love-squeeze.

Inhaling deeply as I straightened up, I nodded slowly as my fingers touched his beard.

"Tougher than the rest, baby," I declared and scrunched my nose at him.

"I know you are." His voice was soft with affection and he gave a slow, honest smile.

My hands trailed down his shoulder and chest.

"You know, you have some clothes here if you wanna change out of this," I said while fiddling with one of his buttons on his white shirt, "I think I even washed some of them tonight, it can't be pleasant to have to sit in your suit."

"Oh, you have?"

I gave a quick nod and manoeuvred myself off his lap and disappeared into the bathroom.

Coming back to the living room, I ran my hand over them, "And they're dry too," I said as I threw a folded up pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in his direction.

Putting his face to them, Tim inhaled deeply and made a satisfied noise before he moved to stand to remove his shirt and pants. 

"They smell of you," he remarked with a smile.

Plopping down the couch I reached for the bottle of wine and uncorked it. Topping us up I gave him his glass as he sat down beside me again. We clinked them together carefully and had a sip.

"It drinks quite well," I said as I nodded my head a little.

"A bit warm, though," he said as he examined the glass.

Setting it down on the table I made my way over to the tv to pop the movie in.

"You ready?" I asked as I wiggled the case in the air.  
  
"Hit it, baby."

It didn't take long after I had pushed play before snow started falling over the FOX logo and an anticipatory chill raced in my spine as soon as I heard Danny Elfman's score and the choir, and it became so damn obvious why I _loved_ this movie and I couldn't help but squeal quietly and squeeze Tim's knee. That made him chuckle and he grabbed my big, freshly-washed purple blanket and wrapped it around the both of us, then he put his arm around me and coaxed me to lean against him.

"I'm so excited!" I whispered even though I had seen the movie dozens of times, but this was the first time I got to share it with Tim, though, and that alone made it just more special.

Tim Burton's magic had the ability to make my mind salivate and involuntarily create little noises out of excitement, he made me feel like a kid in a candy store and I had a hard time staying still whenever I watched any of his movies - Edward Scissorhands was no exception and I had tears in my eyes even before the intro even finished and Winona Ryder had said the first line of the movie. Tim Burton could convey the biggest of things with the littlest of means and everything about his work was like a trip to a "funhouse mirror factory" where things got distorted and twisted out of proportion and the things that are considered "ugly" was in fact just not looked upon properly and were being appreciated with prejudiced eyes. It took a certain kind of person to appreciate Tim Burton's work - I was one of those people, for sure, and I _knew_ my Tim would be one too.

Reaching for my wine, I took a sip and swallowed down my tears with it, and as I sat back in the couch I noticed that Tim quietly observed me.

"You think I'm a big softy, don't you?" I quipped as I sniffled.

"No, absolutely not," he said in a quiet tone. "I think you're beautiful."

I loved-nudged his side. 

"And I love that you love it so much," he continued, pulling me to him with a gentle hand to kiss my left temple. "You're so beautiful when you love things."

Making a little face before slumping down against him and pulling up the blanket to cover us, my whole inside was shining and I was so happy. Tim reached for my hand under the blanket and squeezed it.

"Here we go," he whispered, his tone laced with anticipation.

*

I figured Tim would conk out as soon as he sat down, but he managed to stay awake even though I knew how much he had going on at the moment, and it could be hard at times for him to really relax even when he wasn't working, so I was pleasantly surprised when Edward Scissorhands had the ability to hold his interest. After about 50 minutes in I turned to him. 

"Do you like it..?" I asked.

"I really do," he told me without taking his eyes off the screen. "It's very fascinating." 

That made me happy. Tim Burton was a huge passion and inspiration in my life and getting to share some of it with Tim was important to me. Reaching for my wine and draining the content, I made a move to stand up.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna make myself a sandwich real quick. Do you want anything?"

Tim was slow to respond since he was so engrossed in the movie and when he _did_ answer, I wasn't really sure he knew what he was replying to. 

"What's that? No, you go ahead," he mumbled.

The right corner of my mouth hitched slightly. Walking past him, he shuffled me to the side without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hurry back, they are at a studio now..."

I gave an amused exhale.

"Yes, I know Tim, I've seen this movie multiple times."

Returning about 15 minutes later to the scene where Edward confesses to Kim that he knew whose house it was that they broke into.

**"Well, then why'd you do it?"**

**"Because you asked me to."**

"Oh my god, this!" I howled, "It's too much for my heart!" Taking a bite out of my sandwich to tamp down my feelings of utter heartbreak for Edward, I switched equally as fast when I heard Jim's voice calling for Kim and all I felt was disgust and irritation so I had to move closer to Tim to even out my feelings.

The end of the movie was coming - that was inevitable, and it was something I dreaded each time because it physically _hurt_ to watch and I was doing my best to sob quietly behind my hands when we had reached the castle scene. And when Edward was finally told the thing he wished for most in life, the _one_ thing that would end up giving him the peace he wanted, I couldn't sob quietly anymore, nor could I do anything about my tears as they ran down my flushed cheeks. Tim squeezed me under the blanket, his eyes were glued to the screen with rapt attention.

My heart ached _so_ for Edward and I always believed he deserved more than what ended up being his fate. And the beautiful Danny Elfman score which accompanied it all didn't make me feel any less heartbroken.

"Oh wow!" Tim exclaimed in a quiet voice as the credits rolled.

There was a moment of silence while we both tried to sort it all out in our own way, and I wiped my eye with the back of my hand.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed, that all too familiar emotionally drained state was a fact and it coursed through me. 

"It really was! I love it!" 

"I never get tired of it, Tim Burton is so awesome!" Perching myself on the couch, I gave a deep sigh before I started to collect our drinking glasses and various things that were scattered around. "And I'm so drained now, we have to get some sleep."

Tim nodded and helped me to clear the table and carry our things to the kitchen. I looked forward to going to bed - I had changed the linen and the scent of it filled my whole room and the hallway. Going to bed that first time when the linens were new was always something I looked forward to.  
My bed wasn't as big as Tim's though, and it almost felt cramped with two people in it, so we had to lie really snuggled together - not that it bothered us, but it was always nice to have the possibility of lots of space when you were gonna sleep - maybe that's why we prefered sleeping at his place most of the time.

The red lily Tim had given me on our first date was planted in a pot I had on my bedside table, and it had kept as beautiful as the day I got it. Next to it, I had a frame with a picture of him and me after a Bryan Adams gig, it's taken just after the gig ended and I'm still in shock. It was for valentine's day and Tim had surprised me with tickets, not to mention that he also had managed to get Bryan to play my favourite song, _our_ song - Heaven.  
I'm looking straight in the camera, my left hand on my cheek as I try to come to terms with what I just had experienced, my eyes sparkled with post-gig excitement and just pure elation. Tim is standing beside me, his left arm around my shoulder and he is looking at me with such a genuine expression on his face, there's nothing but deep affection and love in his eyes since he is _so_ happy for me.  
I can't help but fall in love with him all over again whenever I look at that picture.

Walking into my bedroom after brushing my teeth, Tim was perched on the bed, holding the frame in his right hand.

"You are so beautiful here, Amy," he said as he looked up at me, "your expression is so genuine. I absolutely love it."

Sitting down beside him, he handed me the frame.

"One of the best gigs I've ever been to, for sure," I admitted. "And I've seen Aerosmith live," I added for emphasis. 

Tim gave a little smile as he brushed the hair from my shoulder to my back, exposing the purple collar around my neck to him. His fingers briefly touching the loop at the front and our eyes locked and we both smiled. He gave my upper back a quick rub and I set the frame down beside the pot and shuffled on the bed to lie down. 

"What a day!" he sighed as he crawled under the cover with me. 

"Aww, baby."

"Do you wanna sleep here?" he asked and held up his arm.

I nodded and scooted myself closer to him and laid down on his arm where I draped my right leg and arm over him, his body was so warm and I enjoyed the feeling of his naked skin against mine. My hand came up and caressed his left cheek, making him let out a satisfied exhale.

"I like this very much," he murmured, "just you and me..."

"I do too."

"Can't believe I'd never seen Edward Scissorhands before, though..."

"But that's kinda nice you hadn't, though, cos it's one of my favourite movies and I got to share it with you and I love that."

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Tim Burton is so fantastic," I continued, "and I would love to show you more of his movies." 

"Yeah..." Tim murmured.

We lay quiet for a while and I was made aware of Tim's heartbeats thumping softly against my palm and I liked that feeling.  
Moving my head further down his arm, I looked up at him, his eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. 

"Tim..?"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you ever think about...the future..?"

"Gee, Amy, isn't it too late for this discussion?" he mumbled.

"No, I'm not talking about the white picket fence and 2,5 children illusion, Tim, you know I'm not that kinda girl, I just...I'm talking about you and me..." 

"Well," he said and traced his fingers in a circle on my arm, his eyes still closed, "I've absolutely started thinking about it more since I met you."

I gave a little hum.

"Why do you ask, love?"

"I'm just wondering, you know...so what do you think about?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking I would love to get a dog someday, but I don't know how that will fit with my work schedule... I'm thinking about work and what my next thing will be..." He yawned before kissing my forehead, "and I'm thinking how it would be if you moved in with me and how we can go away together on romantic holidays and make love on a beach in the Caribbean... How sexy you would look in a bikini and your tanned skin..." 

"You think about stuff like that?"

"I'm always thinking about you in a bikini, darling," he teased.

I gave a little love-snort,

"No, I mean, you think of us moving in together?"

He nodded,

"I would love to settle down with you and a little dog... Or a big dog..."

"That sounds like the most beautiful thing I can think of," I mused.

"Yeah, our own little family..."

A comfortable silence ensued and moments passed and I just when I was about to nod off, Tim mumbled sleepily,

"And I'm thinking about how you're gonna be such a sweet little old lady..."

"Me?"

"Mmm...and how you're doing laundry even if it's a Saturday..."

He opened his eyes and looked down at me with a little grin.

"My little pensioner..." he teased and squeezed me to him.

I gave him a genuine smile before I reached up and kissed the crook of his neck,

"You're crazy, Tim..."

"Mmm..."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, my love."

*

I was awakened the next morning by Tim when he sat down on the bed.

"Here you go," he said as he offered me a cup of coffee.

Coming to a bit slowly, I sat up and accepted the cup.

"What time is it?" I wondered after having a sip.

"It's just after ten."

I saw that Tim was dressed in the sweats he had on yesterday.

"You're leaving?"

He caressed his hand over my hair.

"Yes. I have a lunch meeting at 12 and then some business at the studio."

"Oh. Can I see you tonight?"

"I can't, Amy, I'm gonna be busy the entire day and I'm flying to New York tomorrow...remember I told you about that?"

I didn't like what I was hearing, but what could I do about it?

"Oh, yeah, I must have forgotten..."

He moved to stand and I set the cup down on the bedside table and pulled a t-shirt over my head to join him in the hallway, and the fact that he was going away _again_ on Tuesday and be gone for two weeks that time made me very ill at ease.

"And you do remember I'm going away again on Tuesday?" he said as though he just read my mind and wanted to soften the blow.

I nodded and he could see the disapproval reflecting in my face even though I tried my best not to show it.

"Come here," he said and held out his arms for me. "This is just for a little bit, then my schedule will calm down." He combed his fingers through my hair and pecked kisses on my forehead. "I'll call you later, alright?"

Looking up at him, I gave a wide smile and nodded again.

"I love you, Amy and I will talk to you later."

"I love you too, Tim."

He put his shoes on and they clashed horribly with the sweatpants and the suit jacket and it made me smile.

"They don't really match," he stated with a little grin.

"No, they don't, but you're so cute anyway," I said as I stepped in closer to give him a last kiss.

He chuckled against my lips,

"Take care, love."  
  
"Yeah, see you, Tim."

He was halfway out the door when I realised I still had the collar on, so I had to call out for him, "Tim, wait!"

He spun around.

"Wanna unlock me?" I asked and quirked an expressive eyebrow.

He looked at me and then the collar and the left corner of his mouth hitched ever so slightly. 

"Of course, love," he said as he took out his wallet where he had the key, I turned around and he brushed my hair out of the way before putting the little key in the lock which had the shape of a tiny heart, "freeing" me from the only physical evidence of our roleplay in a matter of seconds.

I turned around to face him and he cupped my cheek.

"I'll see you, Amy," he said before he gave me a little grin.   


***

It was Friday and the envelope with the invitation for the movie premiere was left lying unopened on the desk in Tim's study along with the VIP reservation for the dinner afterwards. He had known for a long time that he wouldn't attend it since he had been away from home and me for two weeks straight and had just gotten back, so nothing was more important to him than to spend time with me - alone, without 100's of people around. Although the invitation read 'Tim Curry + guest', and I was the obvious guest to bring, all we wanted was to be alone together.

"Mm, that tickles!" 

"That's only because you keep squirming," Tim teased.

I gave an amused exhale as my fingers combed through his luscious hair.

"Ha! I'm completely still, Tim," I mumbled.

We were lying in bed after an eventless day which we had spent most of in the house, but we decided we wanted to call it a day anyway by the time the clock turned nine that night and we had taken a shower together.

Lying on my back in my panties and the purple collar, my eyes followed Tim's fingers as they slowly grazed my skin, he had been tracing patterns on me for the last several minutes and it resulted in goose-bumps that came and went all over.

Tim gave an amused exhale without taking his own eyes off his trailing path as his fingers danced over my soft skin.  
  
"Good," he whispered and dipped his head to kiss my stomach. "You've got the most lovely skin, Amy, I can't get enough of it...and you smell like something I wanna sink my teeth into..."

His words made me giggle softly and he started tracing his fingers on me again, following the constellation of little birthmarks on my hips which dotted down my leg.

"I can't decide what this could be," he said in a low tone, referring to the little marks on me, "if I follow it _this_ way it can almost be a star...." Tracing his finger in the pointy shape, "...but if I go around _this_ way it's like a smiley face." Looking up at me, "...well, half a smiley face," he smiled. I gave a quiet laugh and tugged his hair with a loving hand. "A weirdly shaped smiley face," he quipped and kissed my hip.

"You're so silly, Tim!" I giggled.

Getting up on all fours he caged me by placing his legs on either side of me. My hands came up to caress his face and we shared a loving smile before he dipped his head again.

"But if I go up here," he whispered and sank himself down over me and moved up to my shoulder where he nuzzled his face on me to get me to turn around to my side, "I'm sure I will get another image..."

"Is that so?" I murmured, turning my head to look up at him.

He nodded firmly and flopped down beside me and pressed himself closer, holding me in place with a leg wrapped around me as he kissed and bit my shoulder, eliciting a peal of sweet laughter from me. He laughed with me and I felt the bobbing of his belly against my back as well as the puffs of air on my skin from his nose.

Trailing his hand up and down my arm a few times while nuzzling me, his voice got serious,

"And this," he whispered and pressed his lips directly on the back of my neck, just under the collar, kissing me in a slow pace, causing my skin to break out in the most pleasurable goose-bumps, "this here looks like a little triangle." Pecking many kisses on it my eyes drifted shut as he kissed on a particularly sensitive area. "I love it." Carding his fingers upwards through the hair by the nape of my neck several times before he grabbed the messy bun on my head and gave it a little tug.

Turning around in his arms, I put my free hand on his cheek and let my fingertips brush his beard back and forth, he moved his head closer and put his forehead against mine, his eyes closing as he let my fingers touch him.

"I love it when you touch me, Amy," he whispered contentedly, "don't ever stop."

Murmuring with satisfaction my hand moved downwards, the flat of my hand caressing over his arm and back and I returned the favour by capturing _him_ as I shuffled up a bit on the bed and draped my leg over his middle. He was lying further down than me but if I hunched enough, it allowed me to cradle his head to my chest. He gave a contented sigh and made himself smaller in my embrace. I could feel him relaxing as he allowed me to be the strong one for a change while I held him with tender arms.

"I can hear your heart," he murmured, digging his fingers down in my back.

I sniffed, "That's good, baby."

We lay silent for a while before he untangled from me and manoeuvred himself to straddle my legs, making me turn to lie on my stomach at the same time. He laid himself down over me, his crotch resting comfortably on the curve of my ass, his chest pressed close to my naked back, his lips giving soft kisses.

"Let me know if I'm too heavy, baby," he whispered, even though he supported his weight with his forearms on either side of me.

"It's alright," I assured with my eyes contentedly shut to better take in how he felt on top of me; the soft brushes of his facial hair, his hands on my skin, his crotch that he unintentionally rubbed against my ass, and the warmth emanating from his body and his heart.

Propping himself on his hands, he kissed down my spine and stopped by the small of my back and sat up to grab hold of my ass where he started kneading and massaging, eliciting a throaty grunt from me.

"You like that, huh?" he grinned.

I let my moaning response be answer enough and he chuckled above me.

"You have got the sweetest ass, though, I must say," he confessed and slid my panties down my legs.

That made me lift my head off the pillow and glance back at him as best as I could in the position I was in. Smirking as my eyes moved from his to my own ass, I made a little face and then laid my head back on the pillow as Tim continued to knead it.

"Yeah, it has its moments," I quipped and flexed my butt-cheeks one at a time.

Shuffling further down, he dipped his head and bit down on my right one, making me squeal and then laugh. Biting and nibbling me on one side as he kneaded the other one, he then changed sides and repeated his action and kissed his way down to where my leg met my ass, giving the spot extra attention with his mouth.

Blowing a raspberry there, making us both laugh before I felt how he moved away from me, I glanced at him again and was just about to open my mouth to ask why he was just sitting there with a self-satisfied grin on his face when he slapped his palm down on one of my ass-cheeks, the sweet sting made me squeeze my eyes shut and the feeling rushed up in my body and I moaned with relish. I held my breath since I knew he would do it again and the anticipation made me giddy, and just as I was about to ask him to, he slapped my other cheek and I buried my head in the pillow as I moaned louder. He waited a few seconds before he propped himself up on his left hand beside me to gain better leverage, teasing me by rubbing me up and down.

"Fuck, Tim..!" I groaned, lifting my head off the pillow only to find him looking at me with such smugness.

"Am I being too rough?" he asked, not really caring if he was.

"Tim..." I mewled and squirmed under his touch.

"What is it?" he whispered, completely playing ignorant.

With our eyes locked on each other, he slapped his hand on me again multiple times, hard. I didn't really feel any pain until he had stopped and I bit my lip as I rolled to my side and balled up, the stinging sensation lingered throughout my entire body and I fisted the pillow and gave a loud, long moan into it.  
Tim grabbed my arm to force me on my back again then he grabbed hold of my legs to force them apart, shuffling forwards on his knees to press his crotch on my pussy where he started to ground on me. He was hard and in the mood - that was obvious.

Flinging one of my legs over his head, he rolled me around and pushed me onto my stomach again and caged me with himself, grinding his cock against my ass. 

Trailing the length of my outstretched arms with his hands, he interlaced our fingers and nibbled my ear. His hot breath made me whimper and I arched my ass up to him as he continued to ground over me. One of his hand trailed down my body again, the other was firmly holding me in place as his mouth murmured praise and derogatory words in the same breath.  
Hearing him say all those words made my mind come to life and I found myself captivated by his assertive personality.

He let go of me and shuffled down my body where he pushed up me on all fours with my ass right in front of him and when he saw how red it was, he reacted - just in the way I wanted.

"Naaw, look at that," he said and ran the flat of his hand over it. "Does it hurt?" he asked right before he spanked me again, the impact making me gasp. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?" he asked again and spanked me several times. 

I buried my head in the pillow to stifle the profanities that wanted to escape me. Swallowing hard, the "necklace" strained. It was just a tiny purple collar, but the leather around my neck was physical evidence that we weren't at equal levels right now and that I couldn't scream - not now. We hadn't reached "there" yet and the collar symbolised that I was to be quiet.   
My whole backside was burning and aching and just when I didn't think I could take anymore, he slid up my body, pressed himself down on me and purred in my ear,

"Think I should play nice, babygirl?"

My heart raced in me. The only time Tim called me 'babygirl' was when the collar was involved, and I couldn't think of anything as erotic as that word in that context.  
I also wanted him gentle at that moment, I wanted him in my heart rather than my pussy since we had been without one another for so long. I wanted him under my skin.

I nodded, my cheek pressed into the pillow and he eased off me in that second.  
Cradling me to him in silence while undoing the collar and haphazardly throwing it further down the bed. The symbol and the roleplay broke in that instant and there was a discernible change in the air.   
He wrapped whatever limb he could around me and we were perfectly moulded to each other within a few breaths. 


End file.
